Courageous
by Asura101
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless died while fighting the Red Death now they are spirits. With ancient evil rising from the shadows and stolen children all around the world. How will Hiccup and the Guardians win this battle? As love rises from hope and despair, will our heroes have the courage to fight and protect what they hold dear?
1. Chapter 1

** Courageous **

**Hello, this is Asura101 I'm a relatively new writer. This is my first fanfic so please comment and fav! This will be a HiJack or Frostcup fanfic and will be rated M for swear words and extreme (well… extreme for me) lemon scenes. You've have been warned!**

**Also, I do not owned DreamWorks and their work.**

**Please and thank you. Now for the story.**

** Chapter One**

Toothless managed to pull out of the dive just in time when the Red Death contacted the ground, exploding and erupting into mountains of fire. Toothless and I managed to dodge the spikes littering all over her back in time with our thundering heartrates. However, all our attempts to stay alive and ahead of the flames were for naught when the clubbed end of the tail collided into us. Knocking me unconscious, just before I caught a glimpse of Toothless remorseful eyes. Then… all of it went black. The next thing I knew when I woke up was seeing the moon. It was so big… and so bright. It seemed to heal and soothe my external and internal wounds. Blinking my emerald eyes, I saw that we were still on Dragon Isle. Turning, I was met with a happy sight. There in front of me was Toothless, whom appeared to be just waking up as well. In his acid green eyes, I saw the confusion in there as was mine. However, I put my confusion aside and ran up to my best friend and embraced him tightly, afraid to let go of him as if he would disappear. Toothless wrapped me in his leathery black wings tightly, warbling his relief.

"It's ok, bud. I've got you", Hiccup said against Toothless left ear.

Toothless warbled in response. Suddenly, Hiccup sensed a presence in his mind, then a voice spoke softly.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup turned and faced the moon; the moon had seemed to double in size and shown even more brilliantly. Hiccup turned to Toothless.

"Did you hear that bud? Did the moon just spoke to me?", Hiccup questioned for them both.

"Yes, Hiccup."

Hiccup turned sharply at the voice. _Ok, I'm losing it. First, I thought I've died and now this, _Hiccup thought sarcastically.

The moon chuckled good-heartedly, "No, Hiccup. You have indeed died but because of your great feats, I've given you another life. You are blessed with the power of fire and autumn. You are Hiccup, spirit of autumn. Among dragons you are Dragonheart."

And that was all said from the moon. Turning to face Toothless, we both gave each other confusing looks.

"Ok, bud… let's head back to Berk. I want to see everyone is alright", Hiccup said as he climbed on Toothless back.

Hiccup looked back to check on the prosthetic tailfin, remembering before taking off that the fin was burned. Hiccup's eyes widened in shock, there before was a newly restored tailfin.

"What in Valhalla?", Hiccup muttered.

Toothless, hearing Hiccup, turned and saw that his tailfin was restored. Shock and surprise, Toothless glanced up at his rider.

"Must come with the territory. Being a spirit and all…", Hiccup shrugged before leaning down and grasping the handle of the saddle.

Toothless seeing the action, crouched lower and took off into the fog-filled sky. It was only an hour flight back to Berk. When they landed on the shore of Berk, they were met with tearstain faces and grieving family and friends of the first dragon rider and his dragon, the Night Fury. Among them was Stoick the Vast. His once proud figure was slouched over as looked down the at sailing ship that has his only son and dragon aboard. Hiccup and Toothless watched from afar as Stoick says his final words to his son. Then it was Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff, and amazingly Snotlout. They're respective dragons lowered their heads before shooting off fire into the sky, saluting their fallen friends.

Stoick raised his arms, holding onto a bow and arrow, aiming at the ship. Hiccup turned his head away just as his ship was aflame. After the funeral, Hiccup and Toothless stayed in Berk for a year. Watching as Berk slowly progressed; Vikings and dragons now lived together in harmony. Snotlout became the new heir of Berk. Astrid marries to Eret, son of Eret. Whom had washed up on the shore of Berk, claiming to have lost his memories. Fishlegs marries Ruffnut shortly after Astrid's wedding. Hiccup and Toothless has been staying in the cove and only to come out everyday to see the village. After eight more months passed, Stoick retired when he'd finally turned fifty, the oldest Viking yet to be recorded. Typically, most Vikings don't live after forty.

Snotlout then became chief of Berk. Astrid and Eret has a baby on the way. And Fishlegs became the first historian on Berk. As Hiccup continue to watch his home change, he became resentful of his existence. That night, Hiccup pleaded to the moon to tell him the purpose and reason why he was here. But the moon remain ever silent. After a few more weeks of pleading and watching, Hiccup finally decided it was enough. Turning to his best friend since his death, Hiccup pet Toothless lovingly.

"What do you think bud? Time to go, huh?", Hiccup said quietly.

Toothless warbled and nudged his head against Hiccup. Hiccup smiled.

"I thought so too, bud. In the morning, we go", Hiccup said decidedly.

The next morning at the first ray of light, Hiccup said his goodbye's and climbed on Toothless' back, and took off. For days they have traveled. On the fifth day, both rider and dragon began to grow weary and landed on a barren island. Hiccup climbed off of Toothless' back and looked around.

"Well… it's going to have to do, bud", Hiccup said.

Toothless growled softly before breathing fire and curling around it. Hiccup joined his best friend soon after he'd settled down. Reclining against Toothless side, Hiccup curled up and went to sleep. Barely aware that Toothless folded his wing over him as he slept. Toothless watched his friend drift to sleep before laying his head down and fallen asleep as well.

** Chapter Two**

**Hey, there! This is Asura101, and I'm back with chapter two in tow! I hope you've enjoyed chapter one and thank you for leaving your reviews good or bad. Remember this is a HiJack fanfic. Moving on…**

**I do not own DreamWorks and their work, thank you.**

Jokul Frosti stepped out on his balcony made of ice, actually his whole home is made out of ice. It was the ice palace after all. Stepping over to the railing, Jokul looked out over the Antarctic ocean. Suddenly, the moon grew bright as a soft, mental voice spoke out.

"Jokul."

Jokul looked up at the moon in surprise. Man in Moon rarely speaks and when he does it usually about an omen or a new birth of a new spirit.

"Man in Moon… it has been twenty years", Jokul greeted.

"I've come bearing news. A new spirits has been borne. Their names are Hiccup and Toothless."

"Hiccup…", Jokul was familiar of the name, after all he visits Berk couple times to play with the children and create snow days for them. He's has seen the boy a couple of times but that was years ago. Every few and now again he has heard rumors surrounding Berk, and most recently the rise and fall of the Dragon Conqueror.

"So Hiccup was the Dragon Conqueror… so my friend, I've take it you want us to meet this fellow?", Jokul said swiping a white stray hair behind his ear.

"They will join the Guardians. I have sense great evil lurking behind shadows. I grow restless. Take them in and teach them all they need to know."

Jokul nodded, "I will."

The moon was silent as the hues of the moon decrease. Jokul once more looked out over the watery horizon.

"Well Hiccup, I hope you're ready to become Guardian", Jokul said to himself before heading back inside for the night.

0

"So you're saying that two new spirits have been born and they're names are Hiccup and Toothless, Hiccup being the Dragon Conqueror everyone has been talking about?", replied Wolfir hidden in the black masses of hair, a wolf ear twitch.

"That's right", Jokul affirmed as he flew ahead of the other.

Wolfir sighed as he flicked the reins of the sleigh, causing the reindeers to speed up.

"After twenty years of silence and this is what we get? An omen and two newbies…", Wolfir muttered.

Jokul looked over his shoulder, "Oh, come on! Where's your sense of adventure!"

"Gone", Wolfir barked.

Jokul laughed but stopped soon after he felt a presences. This one was fairly new and unfamiliar. Looking over at Wolfir, who had the same serious expression.

"We're getting close", Jokul said.

Soon they spotted a small barren island and in the middle of it was a big black mass.

"That must be them", Wolfir nodded.

Soon they landed silently behind the black mass which had turned out to be a dragon. A Night Fury to be exact.

"Great, now we have to deal with an angry dragon", Wolfir muttered as he brings out his boomerangs.

Jokul raised his hand in a placating manner.

"Wait, the persons we're looking for could be them", Jokul said quietly as to not disturbed the sleeping pair.

"So now what?", asked Wolfir.

"We wait", reply Jokul.

0

Hiccup blinked open his eyes when he heard quiet murmurings as if someone was talking. _Great, who could be disturbing me at this hour,_ Hiccup thought sarcastically.

Slowly and quietly, Hiccup reached the black membrane and lowered it slightly to see who was disturbing him. What he saw completely shocked him. Two figures were standing there talking while occasionally one of them would throw glances at them. _So they can see me,_ Hiccup thought. Hiccup turned to his best friend who have been keeping an eye on them with silted pupils.

"So what do you think bud? Should we introduce ourselves?", Hiccup quipped.

Toothless let out a low rumble that vibrated throughout Hiccup body. Hiccup smiled.

"Thought so", came his reply.

Hiccup stood up and removed Toothless wing off of him, catching the two newcomers attention.

0

Jokul stared in bewilderment. There stood before him a scrawny, a fishbone, boy with shaggy auburn hair and emerald eyes. In his eyes held a guarded look as he gazed wearily at them. The dragon in no better shape, as his toxic green eyes bore every hate into them. Jokul watched as Hiccup calmed the Night Fury down when the dragon stood and snarled.

"Who are you and how can you see me?", Hiccup demanded.

Jokul cleared his throat, "We're the Guardians, or at least half of them, yes. And we can see you because we are spirits as well."

Hiccup looked at them in shocked. Behind Jokul, Wolfir sighed and muttered under his breathe, "Kid is seriously new if he doesn't know about other spirits…"

"Wait… there are more spirits?... like me?", Hiccup asks shyly.

"Well yes… there's Father Time and Mother Nature, them being the oldest spirit I've know next to Man in Moon", Jokul explained.

"Wow…", Hiccup breathed, "So wait… why are you here?"

"That my friend is why we came. We've come offering you a choice. You can refuse if you want", Jokul said.

Hiccup slowly looked at his dragon before cautiously looking up at them.

"What kind of a choice?", Hiccup asks.

"You could come with us, be part of a team and something much greater or lived out the rest of your spiritual life with your friend, becoming a resentful being. Your choice", Jokul offered.

"Well when you've put it like that, you make it seemed I don't have a choice", Hiccup muttered.

The Night Fury snorted in agreement.

"Well… like I've said, your choice", Jokul turned to his wolf friend, "Let's go."

Hiccup lurched forward, "Wait! What are your names?"

Jokul turned and faced the boy, "Jokul and this is Wolfir. Come to my palace to give me your answer. Just travel south and you'll see it, can't miss it."

And with that Jokul took to the air. Wolfir muttered under his breathe before jumping into the sleigh once more.

0

As Hiccup watched as the pair fly off, becoming nothing more than a dot. Toothless came up beside Hiccup and warbled. Hiccup looked down at his longtime friend.

"Well, what do you say bud? Should we go?", Hiccup ask playfully.

Toothless crooned before nudging his head against Hiccup's arm. Hiccup smiled and jumped on the dragon's back.

"Then let's head on after them", Hiccup said.

**Hey this is Asura101 once again and I've brought chapter three with me today! Thank you for all of your reviews and continuing leaving favorites! This is a HiJack fanfic, rated M, and I do not own DreamWorks or their works.**

**Please and thank you.**

** Chapter Three**

Hiccup and Toothless landed down on what appeared to be a balcony made of ice. Just inside, Hiccup could hear voices pertaining to him and his friend. Hiccup looked at his friend.

"Well… this is it bud", Hiccup breathed in and out before heading inside with Toothless not far behind. As they were getting closer, the voices were getting louder until the pair came around the corner then the chatter had stopped.

0

Jokul looked up from the conversation to see the lanky boy and his dragon came walking in. Wolfir looked up to see that his friend attention was on someone else. Looking over his shoulder, Wolfir was able to see who gotten his friends' attention. Wolfir sighed once he see who it is. Jokul smiled and walked over Hiccup intending to hug him but stopped short when the Night Fury snarled at him. It was a clear warning to stay away from the boy. Jokul cleared his throat.

"Hiccup! Glad you could make it! So, have you've made your choice?", Jokul asks good naturedly.

"Uh yeah… we've decided that we liked to join you and your team… whatever this is", Hiccup said shyly.

Jokul smiled even brighter, "That's wonderful to hear! Glad you could join us!"

Hiccup nodded shyly at Jokul.

"Come and meet the rest of the team!", Jokul said happily gesturing for the boy to follow him.

Reluctantly, Hiccup followed Jokul further inside of the palace into what looked to be the main room. Toothless followed close behind. There Hiccup could see the rest of the team. Wolfir, a strange wolf-like man. He has black hair as black as Toothless scales. His tail nearly reaches the floor, it was also black. Along with his ears. Jokul had white mid-back length hair, half of it were in a low pony tail. He had slightly elf-like ears. Jokul was wearing a blue tunic and carrying a staff while his friend was wearing battle armor. With two pair of matching large boomerangs strapped to his back.

There were other two members there. One was as big and burly as a Viking but was wearing a suit of all red of some sort. He also had white hair but was shorter than Jokul's, however, his beard make up for that. Strapped to his side were two matching curve swords. The other was a female this time, her dress looked to be made up of golden sand, her hair was bobbed cut but was yellow as corn. Her eyes the color of the sun. Above her head was a large cloud made out of also sand. There were streams coming out of it consistently. Jokul lead Hiccup to the Viking-like man.

"This here is Saint Nicholas, or Santa Claus if you will", Jokul snickered earning a glare from _Santa Claus_.

Nicholas struck out his hand and grasped Hiccups' in a strong and firm handshake.

"Just call me Nicholas", Nicholas said.

"Hiccup", Hiccup introduced himself.

Hiccup felt himself lurch gently forward as Toothless nudged against his side.

"And this is Toothless, my dragon and friend", Hiccup said.

Nicholas eyes beamed with wonder.

"Ah hah! New inspiration!", shouted Nicholas scaring Hiccup.

"Nicholas here creates toys and wonder to give to children all over the world. To do that, he has a sleigh that carries all the toys, and reindeers to pull", Jokul explained cheerfully.

Hiccup recalls that weird looking contraption that the reindeers had to pull. A look of understanding flitted across his face. Jokul next pulled Hiccup to the girl, no, golden lady.

"And this here is our lovely dream resident, Elizabeth", Jokul said then leaned down to whisper in Hiccup's ear, sending a shower of shivers down Hiccup's spine.

"Don't let her beautiful demeanor fool you, she's one scary lady", Jokul whispered.

"Jokul, you know I can hear you, right?", Elizabeth threatened lightly but teasingly.

Jokul raised his arms up in a defending manner, "Hey! I tell what I see."

Elizabeth walked calmly up to Hiccup. Hiccup, feeling self-conscious around a beautiful and reserved lady fidgeted under her stare. Finally Lady Elizabeth was before Hiccup. Calmly, Elizabeth stuck her hand. Wordlessly, Hiccup took it and shook it.

"Hiccup is it? That's a rather interesting name", Lady Elizabeth commented.

"Uh yeah, as tradition the runt of the family is named a Hiccup", Hiccup said.

Lady Elizabeth eyes widen dramatically, "Oh, how horrible! You'll need a new name, immediately!"

It was Hiccup's turn eyes to widen dramatically.

"Oh no, that's not necessary…", Hiccup began but was cut off by Elizabeth rambling off names.

"Let's see, there's William… now that's a nice name. Hamish, not too boorish… Henry, not too used, oh! I know!", Lady Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Really, that's not necessary…", Hiccup tried again.

Jokul leaned down to his level and whispered, "Just go along with it. When she gets this way, no one can stop her."

Hiccup sighed resignedly.

"From now on, you'll will be known as Heart!", Lady Elizabeth claim.

"Well then, Heart… welcome to the team!", Jokul loudly proclaimed.

And there they were, Hiccup and Toothless ready to embark on their next voyage.

Far up in the sky, the moon shown brilliantly. However, behind it was a dark and desolate place. A place that held a lone, and dark figure. He was tall, his complexion was pale, his hair was ebony black, tar-like if you will. His hair was ever flowing as if he was submerged in water. His eyes though were a hard-metallic silver, were filled to the brim with hate and malice. This man wore a black military ensemble and strapped his side was a white, scabbard less, sword. His name was Prism, and he was Mani twin brother. Prism eyes flicked up to be greeted with blinding light. As his walls of his cell crumble to dust, tar-like creatures creeped through the cracking walls, forming one entity.

"Well…", Prism voice cracked as it never have been used in over a millennia, "I wasn't expecting guests."

The tar-like creature seemed to have smiled, "We've brought you your freedom and you'll will pay us with great suffering."

Prism smiled, showing perfectly white teeth, "That, my friend, I can do."

With the rest of the walls now crumbled to dust and his chains to rust, Prism let out a mechanical laugh as he summoned his power. Black onyx felines, the size of a Monstrous Nightmare, came from the shadows. One in particular feline, with its horns glowing electric blue, came up to its master and bowed before him.

"Ah, Terebris. It is so lovely to see you again", Prism petted the feline lovingly before climbing on its back.

The feline and its master took off into the sky and disappear into the night. The sound of mechanical laughter being the only sign he was there. The tar-like creature smile once more before speaking sinisterly.

"Now it is time for Kozmotis Pitchiner to fallen."

**Asura101 here! And I have returned with chapter four! This chapter will pertain a two centuries gap with Hiccup and Toothless and the Guardians. And this present time the Guardians consists of North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, and the newest member Jack. It has been two years since the defeat of Pitch Black. Remember I do not own DreamWorks or their works, and this story is rated M, and a HiJack fanfic. Thank you for all your reviews and please leave a fav!**

**Please and thank you!**

Hiccup groaned as he felt his best friends weight landed on him. Toothless crooned happily to see his rider awake for their morning flight. Hiccup managed to push off Toothless only to roll over and groan in pain. Glaring up at Toothless to see he was looking far too innocent.

"Was that really necessary bud", Hiccup groaned.

Toothless made that gurgling noise he makes whenever he laughs.

"Oh haha, very funny", Hiccup said sarcastically.

Once Hiccup has regained his breathing and the mobility to move, he stood up and looked around his home. After a thirty years has passed since he met the previous Guardians, Berkians have left the Isle of Berk for a more desirable home. After spending his time with Jokul, it was time to have his own place. And so he made his home on Berk, making it the home for countless dragons there. After spending a year on Berk, a new dragon has shown up, a Bewilderbeast. The alpha. However, this dragon was ill-minded about his subjects, and a challenge was ensued between Toothless and the Bewilderbeast. Needless to say, Toothless won and banished the king. Now with Hiccup the Dragonheart, and Toothless the alpha, controlling the dragons were easy.

Hiccup managed to preserve the remains of the Viking village and even restored it. It only took about a centuries worth of pain and sweat. Hiccup breathed in the autumn air around Berk. Toothless jumped up and down and around Hiccup in his anticipation.

"Ok, ok bud!", Hiccup laughed.

Leaving his room, and the stairs into the main room. Hiccup fixed himself and Toothless breakfast before heading out for their morning flight. Toothless happily gurgled down his raw fish. Once they were full, Hiccup grabbed the saddle and latched it onto to Toothless back. Then he'd grabbed his flight gear, strapped it on, and grabbed his shield that was painted on the figure of a Night Fury. Hooking the shield onto his harness on his back, they finally made their way outside. Dragons littered the plaza, some were eating fish in peace, flocks were flying overhead, and parents were teaching their young. _I wish dad could see this,_ Hiccup thought before climbing on Toothless back. Together, they took off into the sky heading toward America.

0

Jack Frost shouted in ecstasy as he dive down into Burgess, showering Burgess in snow. A group of children ran up to play in the snow in the park as their parents watched on. One kid in particular spotted Jack and called out.

"Jack! Come and play with us!", Jamie shouted.

Jack looked over his shoulder and grinned, "Sorry kiddo, not this time! I've got to spread fun all over the world!"

Jack shot up into the air and disappeared among the clouds. Burgess was one of stops when spreading joy and fun. As the wind guided Jack over the clouds, Jack was flying on his back with his eyes closed in bliss. So much was Jack ignorant that he didn't see a black mass with forty feet wings flying at high speed. When the black mass zoomed by Jack, startling him so much he'd almost fell out the sky. Jack managed to grab his staff in time before actually beginning to plummet. He looked up in time to see what had startled him. Whatever it was, it was flying pretty fast. So fast it was nothing but a blur.

Jack, seeing this as a challenge in racing, charged right after it. With the wind assistance, Jack managed to barely keep up with it. As Jack got closer, it looked like a black dragon. But that was in possible, dragons were nonexistent. Right? Was Jack's thoughts when suddenly, a guy (it appeared to be a guy) looked behind him. Jack caught off guard didn't see where he was going and was nearly blown off course by the wind. He was so focused on trying to steady his course that he didn't see the creature and the rider disappeared in the clouds. When Jack finally got his control back, he looked about but did not find the mysterious rider. So focused on his search, he did not see the rider and his dragon appeared below him until the rider spoke up.

0

"Who are you and why are you following us!?", Hiccup shouted over the wind.

At this high speed they were going, it was necessary to shout. The boy, a teenager really, turned around sharply and stared at the pair in incredulous. The teenager was strikingly familiar but as Hiccup looked at the teenagers blue eyes it was a dead giveaway. Hiccup looked down at Toothless and directed him to land. Much to the chagrin to the Night Fury.

0

Jack followed the pair as they landed on a nearby island. It was small with little trees strewn about. As Jack landed in front of the pair, it was made clear that the guy was a boy about fifteen. He had auburn hair and emerald eyes and was wearing a green tunic and brown leggings with furred boots. On the boys' face was freckles with button-like nose. All in all, the boy was extremely cute. Behind him, was a large black dragon with acidic green eyes that were silted angrily at him. Its lips pulled back into a snarl.

The boy turned and placated the dragon by petting it lovingly on top of its head. Then the boy turned and fixated his gaze on him.

"You're Jack Frost, the newest Guardian", the boy stated.

"Y-yeah, that's right. And how'd you know that?", Jack asks suspiciously.

"I'm Hiccup, and this is Toothless the Night Fury", Hiccup said dodging the question.

"Hiccup… Toothless… what did your parents hate you or something?", Jack laughed completely forgetting his last unanswered question.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and glanced at Toothless, who's expression said he was not amused.

"You never did answer my question, why were you following us?", Hiccup repeated.

Jack swallowed his laughter so he could answer, "I wasn't following you; I was racing you and your Night Fury."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Jack shrugged, "No reason."

Then something dawn on Jack. Jack quickly jumped in front of Hiccup, ignoring the Night Fury's growls. Jack palmed Hiccup's cheeks and look directly into his eyes.

"You could see me", Jack breathed.

"Uh yeah…", Hiccup mumbled getting really uncomfortable and strangely drawn into Jack's irises.

"You must believing in me then", Jack whispered.

Hiccup reached up and grasped Jack's hand in between his and lowered them to their chest.

"Ah no, actually I'm a spirit. Spirit of autumn", Hiccup clarified.

"Oh, that would explain the lizard", Jack quipped.

Toothless hissed at the term of lizard. Quickly butting in between Hiccup and Jack. Jack laughed seeing this action while Hiccup looked annoyed. Then Jack thought of something.

"Hey, how come I've never seen or heard of you till now?", Jack asked.

"Well… I liked to keep to myself and camouflaging doesn't hurt", Hiccup said which he'd receive a knock to the head curtesy of Toothless.

"What's he so cranky about?", Jack chuckled.

"Oh, nothing. It's not like our morning flight wasn't interrupted by a flying seasonal winter sprite, no~", Hiccup smirked.

Jack laughed at his sarcasm while Toothless merely rolled his eyes.

**Asura101 again! Glad to know you guys love my story and thanks for the reviews! I looked forward to reading them and hearing your thoughts. Here is chapter five, remember this is rated M.**

**I do not own DreamWorks or their works.**

As Pitch looked out over the mountainous glacier, he'd slowly descended down from on high on his nightmare. After researching and after researching in the ancient of scrolls hidden in Berk's library (admittedly getting past all those dragons, most notably the Night Fury was a bit difficult), this has to be the place that had sealed away a most ancient evil. Once he landed, Pitch climbed off his nightmare and slowly strolled forward with purpose. Reaching into his dark robes only to pulled out a sealed container containing the ancient binds that would release the evil. Popping the lid open, and sliding the scroll out, Pitch slowly opened up the scroll. Clearing his throat, Pitch began in a clear voice speaking in ancient tongue of the stars. As he speaks, shadows began to gather in a certain spot on the wall of ice, getting darker and darker forming a symbol of ancient evil.

Slowly, the ice of the wall and the floor began to crack and seeped through those cracks were ink-like shadows that were forming large felines. The nightmare behind Pitch began to slowly panic seeing the onyx felines, especially seeing the leader of the onyx felines with its electric blue horns. But Pitch continues on till the last syllable was uttered and past his lips. With the last releasing spell spoken, the cracks on the ice wall and floor began to enlarge and crumble into fine dust. Slowly a dark mass escaped its confines and began to grow in solid silhouette of a man. Pitch grinned sinisterly seeing the form take shape. Pitch slowly walked forward to the now shaped man.

"Ah, you must be the great and ancient evil I have heard so much about", Pitch said in his soft voice.

The man grinned, showing perfect white teeth.

"And you must be the fallen solider, Kozmotis Pitchiner", the man's voice was so smoothed and had a deep baritone causing Pitch to shudder.

"That man is dead. I am Pitch Black, and I have freed you from your confinements", Pitch said suavely.

"Ah, yes. And what do I owe you in this offices? Power? Money? Perhaps… recognition?", the man chuckled as he have spoken, his onyx felines circled around him.

Pitch's nightmare neighed in fear before running off. Pitch payed little attention, besides he can punish it later.

"Have no need of money, but I do crave is power, and fear. And you have the power to give me it", Pitch said.

"Oh?", said the man.

"Join me, and together we could spread fear, and darkness for all of eternity! But it comes with a side order; ridding the world of its precious Guardians!", Pitch growled.

The man chuckled, "Now that is an appeasing ideal. But what I've required from you is complete loyalty."

"You may have it, just as long I get what I've want", Pitch said flippantly.

The man smiled, "It looks we have a deal then."

Pitch smiled.

"And what do I call you as such?", Pitch asks.

"You may call me… Prism", Prism laughed mechanically.

**Hello again! I'm here with chapter six! And what's this? A great and ancient evil has been unleashed once more? Will the Guardians be ready? Will Hiccup ever be ready to face his past once more? And will there be love in between Jack and Hiccup? Continue on reading to find out. And thank you for the reviews!**

**I do not own DreamWorks or their works. Please and thank you!**

They have been chatting for hours now that the sun was now setting. Toothless has moved far on the beach, far from Jack, sulking. After all, his morning flight was interrupted by the winter sprite.

"And so I threw the snowball at Bunny and the next thing you know an all-out snowball fight ensued", Jack said.

Jack was just finishing up his story of how he became Guardian, though Hiccup has known all of this. After all he was there keeping(spying) on the Guardians and helping with their war against Pitch. But Jack doesn't need to know that… at least not yet. But before Hiccup could tell his tale, Toothless came bounding over and knocking down his rider.

"Toothless! What has gotten into you?", Hiccup exclaimed in surprise. Then Hiccup's stomach decided to voice its concern.

Hiccup began to blush a nice scarlet red. Jack find he liked that color and wanted to appear more often. Toothless growled at his rider.

"Ok, ok, I hear you bud. Jack it was nice meeting you and all but as you can see, we need to go", Hiccup said hiding his disappointment very well.

However, Jack wasn't that skillful.

"Uh yeah… me too, got to spread fun all over the world", Jack said lamely.

Hiccup climbed over Toothless saddle and strapped in.

"Maybe we can see each other again sometime", Hiccup said hoping his words rang true.

Jack smiled at this, "Maybe tomorrow at Burgess Town?"

"Its settled then", and with that, Hiccup flew off with Toothless. Jack watched them go, feeling that odd disappointment returned full force. _Strange,_ Jack thought before shrugging it off. Jack flew in the direction of his home town, to his lake.

0

Hiccup turned from watching Jack fly off into the sky. Hiccup looked down to see his friends' annoyed face. He laughed.

"Come on bud. We've always wanted to interact with the Guardians, and now that has happen you're going to get all moody?", Hiccup teased.

The dragon groaned. Yes, he wanted to meet the Guardians as much as Hiccup did, but he could live not ever meeting that winter spirit. He reminds him too much of Jokul. Even now, he preferred Jokul over Frost. At least he knows his boundaries. Hiccup gazed behind him once more.

"He reminds me of him, Toothless. You know… before…", Hiccup didn't have the heart to finish his sentence.

Toothless warbled worryingly when he felt his rider sadness, his own sadness over their lost was coming back as well. Hiccup sighed before facing ahead, a dark look in his eyes told the Night Fury that his rider was thinking of the past.

"If only I had been stronger…", Hiccup muttered to himself. The rest of the flight was a tense silence one as the rider reminisced his past. Finally they'd reached Berk just as night has fallen. The Berk's fallen heir and his dragon made dinner for themselves before retiring to bed.

0

That night as Jack lay in his tree thinking about the boy and his dragon, well mainly Hiccup, Jack couldn't help feeling that something was terribly wrong.

0

Jamie just finished telling the story about the Guardians to his little sister, Sophie, who was turning three this spring which was couple of weeks away. Tip toeing out of his sister's room and closing the door, did Jamie made way into his room. Only after closing the door did he notice something was amiss. He looked about his room. It looked untouched since this morning. What was it? Fear slowly clenched his rapidly beating heart.

"Looking for me?", said a smooth voice.

Jamie jumped and turned to see a man wearing all black, similar to the boogeyman. However, his complexion was pale as the moon, and his hair was floating as if he were submerged in water. Jamie backed away just as his instincts were telling him.

"Who are you?", Jamie squeaked in fear.

The man chuckled darkly, "No need to be afraid, boy."

"Oh yes, fear is very frightening indeed", said a familiar voice.

Jamie quickly turned around to see the boogeyman himself appearing out of the shadows.

"Pitch!", Jamie squeaked.

Pitch looked down the boy that had caused him his victory and smiled. Pitch gestured to the onyx felines and nightmares behind him.

"Let's go for a walk shall we?", Pitch said.

A hand rested on Jamie's right shoulder leading him into the dark corner of the room. Jamie tried to fight back but the fear was too great. Not so much of the boogeyman but for this strange and beautiful man. The pair entered through the vortex and the shadows receded. What was left was an empty room.

0

Back in North's workshop in the main room stand a glorious globe, littered in dozen of golden lights. In the corner of the state, one golden light began to flicker and went out.

**Hi again, I'm back with chapter seven. Thank you for stay by me throughout this story and trust me when I say you're going to love it. Please continue reading and leaving reviews, and favs!**

**I do not own DreamWorks and their works. Please and thank you.**

Jack woken up feeling excited. Jumping up and off the tree branch, Jack flew straight into the sky. Letting the wind carry him to Burgess. His guess it was only after five p.m.. But wanted to be there when he shows up. Jack landed neatly beside the Burgess statue, and sat there, waiting patiently. He couldn't wait to see the adorable boy. He had it planned out, today they will have some fun and later on Jack will take Hiccup to meet the rest of the Guardians.

0

Hiccup woke breathing heavily. Sweat nearly covering his whole body, making the autumn spirit feel cold and drenched. He had just woken up from a nightmare, well a reoccurring nightmare. One he's haven't had in over a century. Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut as the voices from his dreams comes back in full force.

"Hiccup, on your left!"

"Stay on target, don't lose focus!"

"Hiccup!"

"Hiccup!"  
"Hiccup!"

"Hiccup… run!"

Hiccup's eyes shot open and a scream tore from his lips. Hiccup grasped his hair and crouched in on himself. In the corner sat Toothless, his eyes held worry and fear in them for his rider. He would like to come over and comfort his friend but a pain such as this is no comforting. Toothless crooned sadly and laid his head down on his paws. Eventually, Hiccup's tears were finally ceasing and his shudders less threatening to brake him. Once Hiccup calmed himself enough, his mind went on autopilot. He stood up and climbed down the stairs into the main room and began fixing himself and Toothless breakfast. It was no longer early morning when the misfit pair made themselves noticeable outside of the hut. By now Hiccup's mindset was sane enough bring him back to reality. Toothless, seeing this warbled to his friend.

"It's ok, Toothless. Everything is fine now", Hiccup says reassuringly.

However, Toothless remains unconvinced. But he does lower himself to the ground to let his rider climb aboard.

"Come on Toothless, we have friend waiting", Hiccup says before him and Toothless take off into the sky.

0

Jack was just about to doze when a large shadow zoomed by. Jack smiled. Finally, I was getting a bit bored waiting, Jack thought. Jack jumped off the statue to meet up with Hiccup and Toothless as they landed.

0

"Nice flying bud, a new record. You're getting pretty fast lately", Hiccup said to Toothless who had a very smug grin.

Hiccup turned to Jack just as he landed beside him.

"Am I late?", Hiccup quipped.

"Nah, it's not like I've waited for you for a good o' hour or nothing", Jack smirked playfully. Both Jack and Hiccup looked at each other and grinned. Toothless rolls his eyes and gagged.

0

Back at North's workshop, North was just finishing up the final touches on his new invention: a flying train. He had gotten the idea from the movie Polar Express. When suddenly Phil comes barging in, gibbering in gibberish.

"What is going on!", North exclaimed in surprise.

Phil gestured wildly around him as he spoke. North's eyes widen dramatically. He quickly rushed into the main room where the globe stood in its glory. As North stood aghast at the globe, all the children's light were flickering chaotically and going out completely.

"What is this?...", North mumbled to himself, "I've must alert the Guardians!"

North walked hurriedly to the machine and pulled the lever down. Releasing the northern lights to spread across the sky. Alerting the other Guardians.

0

Bunnymund was just finishing up a golden and pink egg when his sentries alert him of the northern lights. Quickly standing, Bunny tapped his foot and created a crater before jumping in. Leaving a flower in his wake.

0

Tooth had just came in her palace from her last night runs when Baby Tooth pointed up at the sky. Toothiana turned and gasped at the sight of the northern lights before flying off in the direction to north pole. Baby Tooth not far behind.

0

Jack readied a snow ball when his eyes glance upward to see the northern lights. Surprise flitted through his eyes before steely determination filled them. Catching the attention of one Hiccup Haddock the Third and one Toothless the Night Fury. Jack dropped the snow and clutched his staff tighter and flew up. Hiccup finally seeing the northern lights immediately climbed on Toothless back. Whatever what was going on, nothing good will come out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is Asura101, I've made some editing yesterday in my first chapter. I've initially was going to write ten chapters, but I got so excited about publishing I thought seven would do but I didn't know that they would be all in the same page… whoops. So I'll take one chapter at a time. Anyway, here's chapter eight. Remember this is rated M and a HiJack fic.**

**I do not own DreamWorks and their work.**

**Chapter Eight**

As both Jack and Hiccup raced over to North's workshop at the north pole, Jack contemplated on many things that could count as an emergency to call forth the Guardians. Hiccup, too, was in no better shaped. His mind beside himself with worry and apprehension. Jack looked over his shoulder to see Hiccup and Toothless were right on his tail. Hiccup gave a nod at the sight of Jack's apologetic gaze. Facing forward again, Jack was able to see the workshop on the horizon. Speeding up, they both made it there in exactly fifteen minutes. Hiccup had Toothless landed on the platform made for the sleigh while Jack flew in through the window. Before Hiccup could follow him in, Toothless had stepped in front of him.

"I know bud, but this could be serious. If the Guardians need help whatever it is, they'll need it", Hiccup said encouragingly.

Toothless growled softly but allow Hiccup to pass through and followed him in. Just as they rounded the corner, the last Guardian to show was Sandman as he floated through the window. The rest of the Guardians were too busy with each other to notice the Viking and his dragon as they stood in the corner of the room, observing. Suddenly a large double door burst open as North walks in with a grave expression. Catching everyone's, including the dragon rider pair, as everyone quieted down. Bunny was the first to speak.

"Whatever you called us here for, North, it better be of importance", Bunny snapped impatiently.

North looked at each of the Guardians in silence. He noticed Hiccup and Toothless in the corner. But decided to put them aside. They have more urgent matters at hand. North took a deep breath before letting it out, his heart clenching in fear.

"It's the children. They're disappearing", North spoke.

At once everyone exclaimed in surprise, all except Hiccup.

"How is that possible? Do you think it could be Pitch again?", Toothiana said.

"That sorry sucker? It can't be, can it?", Bunny grumbled.

Jack pointed at the globe, "What's going on with the globe, North?"

At once everyone's attention was on the globe. The globe's light were flickering before disappearing.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. Someone is taking children", North said.

As Hiccup continued to watch the globe an old fear began to crept into his heart. He hadn't felt this fear in two centuries back when they were still alive.

"I know this fear…", Hiccup mumble to himself as his eyes darken. Toothless sensing the fear as well, growled darkly. Catching the attention of the Guardians.

Bunnymund was the first to step up.

"And who is this?", Bunny demanded.

Jack stepped up beside Hiccup, "This is Hiccup and that's his dragon."

"Ok but who are they?", Bunny repeated impatiently.

Before Jack could answer, North spoke up.

"Man in Moon?", North spoke.

Everyone looked at North before looking at the moon that was shifting into view. Its light poring onto the crest below, making the crystal appear from the ground. In the crystal a shadow was formed. Hiccup's eyes widen in recognition before hardening in hate. Toothless seeing the figure also snarled in fury. The Guardians looked between the two in confusion.

"Ok, what is going on here!? You know this guy, _Hiccup_", Bunny demanded. Everyone's focus was on the boy and his dragon.

Hiccup let out a shaky breathe. _I need to put personal feelings aside if we're going to fight him again, _Hiccup thought. Looking up, Hiccup fixated everyone with his cold stare. Jack seeing this shivered. Hiccup's eyes once full of fire were now so cold as ice, and Jack didn't like that.

"Yeah… I know him. After all, I had once fought against and lost everything", Hiccup said his voice full ice and anger.

Jack looked back at his friends before facing Hiccup, daring himself to ask that dreadful question.

"What did you lost?", Jack asked fearfully.

"My family", Hiccup breathed in and out, "It was about two centuries ago."

"Toothless and I had died fighting the Red Death. We've became spirits. And after year being spirits, we've came across the first Guardians: Jokul, Wolfir, Saint Nicholas, and Lady Elizabeth. They were the first protectors, but they had given away their life to defeat an ancient evil known as Prism."

Toothless growled at the dark man's name. Hiccup pointed at the figure inside the crystal.

"Man in Moon's twin brother", Hiccup said darkly.

"Wait… you're saying, Man in Moon has a twin brother?", Bunny question critically before chuckling heavily, "Mani has no brother, mate."

"Then how do you explain this!", Hiccup shouted as he tore down his left sleeve to reveal a black and electric blue mark.

North came closer to the boy to inspect the mark.

"I've never seen anything like this…", North mumble pulling away from Hiccup.

"It's a mark for death. He uses to steal energy from others and turning them into mindless slaves!", Hiccup continued to shout, scaring everyone in the room.

"He used me to get rid of the Guardians and he will use me again to get rid of you! He will cause chaos and fear like no one has ever seen. If you think Pitch is the embodiment of fear, you haven't seen anything", Hiccup growled.

"If he had used you, why you still here?", Bunny said.

"Bunnymund!", Tooth reprimanded.

"Because… I was saved by Jokul…", Hiccup by now has tears in his eyes but they remained hardened, "He sacrificed himself to give my life back."

At this, everyone was quiet. Toothless crooned softly at his friend.

"And now he's back, and he'll be even more powerful. He will take everything you ever loved. Starting with the children", Hiccup said softly.

"You says he's zaps energy… what would he do to the children?", North asks.

At this everyone began to panic.

"We need to save the children!", Tooth exclaimed.

"How? We've have no way of finding him", Bunny growled.

North looked to Hiccup, "How did you and the Guardians ever defeat Prism?"

Hiccup shuffled his feet nervously, now calm after his bout of anger, but the fear remained.

"Well… Mani had this sword given to me. It could destroy a spirit or seal them if the spirit can't be destroyed", Hiccup said.

"Excellent! Where is it?", Jack asked excitedly.

Hiccup pointed to the center of the globe, "There. The center of the earth. I know how to get there but will also going to need the Seal of Embodiments, an ancient spell. Luckily I have it in my library back at Berk."

North nodded at this information.

"Then it is settled! We'll get this seal first then we go after sword, yes!", North shouted enthusiastically.

"Great. A road trip to Berk", Jack said.

0

The yetis were rushing their last-minute preparations. The Guardians jumped aboard on the sleigh with Hiccup and Toothless coming from up behind them. Jack jumped into the sleigh and looked at Hiccup as he climbed onto Toothless back.

"How far is Berk?", Jack asked.

Hiccup looked up and smirked, "Not far."

Hiccup took off on Toothless as the Night Fury bulleted into the sky at high speeds.

"Ho oh, it's a race is it", North laughed and flicked his reins.

Bunny froze, "Oh no…"

The sleigh along with its occupants shot up into the sky after the Night Fury. Hiccup looked back to see the rapidly gaining sleigh. Leaning down, he'd whispered into Toothless ear.

"Let's show them not mess with the power of two", Hiccup whispered.

Toothless smirked.

0

Hiccup and Toothless landed neatly beside their hut when a big red sleigh zoomed past them and nearly ram into another hut with a Deadly Nadder head. The sleigh widely turned and landed down next to the pair.

"That was close", North chuckled.

Bunny hurriedly jumped off the sleigh and ran to a nearest bush to puke. Jack landed softly down next to Hiccup, laughing.

"That was fun. Your Night Fury is no joke", Jack said.

"Thanks. You hear that bud?", Hiccup called out to Toothless who'd looked way to smug.

"Which way is the library, Hiccup?", Tooth asks.

"This way", Hiccup leads the way up the hill to a large structure building: the Great Hall.

Hiccup pushed open the door and grabbed a torch. Letting Toothless lights it with his flame.

"This way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Asura101, is back with chapter nine in Courageous! Thanks for the reviews and the favorites. Special shout out to 323MIDTOWN102 and Nogitsune96! Remember this is a HiJack and rated M!**

**I do not own DreamWorks and their works.**

**Chapter Nine**

Hiccup led the way the deep into the Great Hall, destination in mind. The Guardians looked about in awe in wonder. Neither of them were born during the last two centuries in the Viking Era. So seeing all this helped them understand just how old their guide is. Bunnymund noticed that there were deep gouges in the wall and floor. Specks of old blood were seen here and there. Bunny shivered. _Wouldn't want to live in that boy's era,_ Bunny thought sourly.

Finally they came across large doubled doors containing the library. Hiccup turned to the Guardians.

"Before we go in, understand that most of these scrolls and books are older than I. Some I have gathered all on my own and some found and or given to me by other spirits. So I appreciated you take care in there", Hiccup instructed.

"We are Guardians! We are caring beings", North said cheerfully.

"Oh Gods", Hiccup muttered before turning and opening the library doors. In they enter into the massive library containing ancient scrolls, and books. Hiccup led the Guardians to a certain section, passing the shelves holding books to a deep corner of the room where another set of doors lay. Hiccup pushed open the doors and walked in with Guardians not far behind. Hiccup walked up to a stand holding a chest. Hiccup reached into his vests in one of his pockets and pulled out a golden key. Using the key to unlock the chest, Hiccup peered inside and froze. Jack noticing his friends stiffness called out.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup reached in and pulled his hand back out, his fist was clenching tightly around something until Hiccup let it go. Black sand fell from his fingers. At once the Guardians became rigid.

"Pitch!", Jack snarled out.

Tooth gasped, "Why was Pitch here?"

"I can only guess", Bunny growled.

"Pitch took the Scroll of Embodiments. He'd released Prism", Hiccup concluded.

"That son of troll!", Bunny growled along with Toothless.

Sandy formed a question mark.

"Good question, Sandy. What we've do now?", North asks.

The Guardians all faced Hiccup who had his chin in between his fingers, thinking.

"If Pitch had found a way to release Prism, then it stands a good chance those two know about the sword. So which means we need to act fast", Hiccup said.

Jack turned to North, "Can't you use your snow globe to transport us there in the center of the earth?"

"I can't Jack. I'm so sorry, I need to know the place to get there", North shrugged apologetically.

"We need to fly there. Transporting you lot there will only get you killed", Hiccup said as he walks out of the Great Hall.

The others followed him to the sleigh. Toothless came bounding over and crouched before Hiccup. Hiccup climbed aboard, looking back Hiccup called out.

"Well, hurry up! We're racing against time now!", Hiccup shouted before taking off.

"Well, you heard the dragon rider", Jack said before taking off as well.

"Christ, not again", Bunny muttered.

The Guardians climbed aboard and took off after the three.

0

Deep underground hid Pitch's Dungeon. Swinging in the cages were children the dark pair have stolen from their homes. The children were beginning to look pale and tired as they were being drained from their energy by the cages metal bars. On guard watching the children were nightmares. The nightmares neighed timidly as they look around the dungeon. Fear was alive in their eyes as the shadows continues to dance. In the center of the dungeon standing in front was a lone figure. The man was standing frighteningly still, not even signs of breathe escaping him. Suddenly the shadows dances were halted as another figure of a man walked out from the shadows. The lone man spoke without turning to face the newcomer.

"Well?", Prism said patiently.

Pitch stood beside Prism his gaze locked on the dark globe.

"It was as you've said. Hiccup the Dragonheart has indeed joined the Guardians in their plans to defeat us. They have left after the sword, Inferno", Pitch says suavely.

Prism smiles, "Ah, Hiccup. That boy continues to amazes me."

At this Pitch looks at Prism.

"Am I missing something? I know Hiccup, he is nothing compare to me… or the Guardians", Pitch said.

This time it was Prism turned to face Pitch.

"Ah but that's where you are wrong at. You see, though Hiccup power is over autumn, he is far more powerful", Prism said.

Pitch's curiosity was peaked, his golden irises glowing.

"How so?", Pitch asks.

"You will see. I want you to take your nightmares and go to the center of the earth, and you will bring me this", Prism pointed to his left eye.

Pitch looked on confused, "An eye? From whom?"

Once more Prism smiled.

0

Jack flew next to Hiccup, occasionally stealing glances at Hiccup when no ones looking. Taking a deep breathe, Jack looked over at Hiccup.

"So… your family… the previous Guardians, what were they like?", Jack asks.

Hiccup looked over at Jack to see genuine curiosity.

"Well, for starters Jokul and Wolfir were the very first spirits and Guardians I've ever met. Jokul was very boastful and full of pranks, like you", Hiccup began.

Jack smiles at this information.

"Oh yeah? What else?", Jack inquired.

"He was also very sensitive and kind. While Wolfir was tough, shy but strong. He cared deeply for his friends and was very loyal. Lady Elizabeth was a headstrong woman and was also empathetic to other newer spirits. And Saint Nicholas was just practically like North. Always fill with wonder", Hiccup said wistfully.

Unaware of the two seasonal spirits, the Guardians was listening on as well. They'd all looked at each other in sympathy. To have been borne a spirit and learning you were in fact dead to others was always hard, but it helps soothe the pain when you have family with you. To have them gone and live the rest of your immortal life without them is crueler than death.

"What about you?", they heard Hiccup say.

Jack shrugged, "I've lived my immortal life for three hundred and five years without my memory only to have it restored defeating Pitch. My only family I have are the Guardians, and now… you."

Hiccup blushed at this, "Thanks."

Toothless warbled from below Hiccup. Hiccup smiled.

"But I wasn't exactly alone. I had Toothless after all", Hiccup says.

Jack flew in front of Hiccup.

"And now, you have us", Jack chirped.

Hiccup looks at Jack, shocked and surprised before a genuine smile grace his features.

"Yeah… I do", Hiccup said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this is me again. Remember to leave reviews! I'd liked to hear your thoughts on my story, don't be shy! I've hoped you've enjoyed my last chapter; I know I did. My goal is to write two chapters a day and will keep updating the story. I know how it feels to be left off on a cliffhanger or on hiatus status. So I promise you I will always finish the story. This is rated M. A HiJack fanfic, don't like, don't read.**

**Remember I do not own DreamWorks and their works.**

**Chapter Ten**

Hiccup and the Guardians flew over the North Atlantic Ocean. They were nearing the equator. It was starting to get hot as the distance grew shorter. Sandy formed another question and a map of earth with an arrow pointing at the center of it. North looked at Sandy before turning to look at the flying duo next to them.

"Sandy says 'how far is the center of the world?'", North question for Sandy.

Bunny, who was overhanging the edge of the sleigh glance up at the question, his eyes bloodshot.

"Right mate, how much further?", Bunny asks quickly before lurching over the edge to puke out more carrots.

They have been flying for three hours going at the fastest speed the wind will allow them to. Although the flight was a stable and consistent one, Bunny's fear of heights really unnerved him greatly. Hiccup glances back at Bunny apologetically.

"We're getting close. Just ten more minutes and we'll be there!", Hiccup shouted over the wind.

Just then the wind died down completely. Making Toothless double his flapping to propel him along, and the reindeers to kick more fiercely. Hiccup looked down on his left to peer at the ocean. There were no waves, no ripples indicating life. Hiccup looked back up at the Guardians.

"Or not, we're here", Hiccup said.

Jack flew next to Hiccup.

"Great! What are we looking for?", Jack asks.

"You'll see", Hiccup all but said.

Him and Toothless shared a knowing look. Irritating the Guardian of Fun. They flew in a couple more minutes in silence until Hiccup notices the rushing water below them. Directing Toothless to fly at sea level, the Guardians followed suite. Bunny eased back into his seat knowing that they weren't so high up, relaxes him slightly. Soon the rushing water became so wild, it catches the attention of the Guardians.

"Where are we going", North mumbled.

They flew in more silence until suddenly the water gave way into a pocket in the ocean. The waters fall rang thunderously in their ears. The Guardians looked down to see miles upon miles of watery darkness down in the pocket.

"Wow…", they all but breathed.

Hiccup and Toothless all but smirked. They were like that the first time they have been there. And it still amazes them every time.

"This…", Hiccup gestured to the fall, "is the Center of the World."

Tooth looked down into the darkness, an overwhelming sense of dread filled her.

"Um, Hiccup? Where is this sword we were supposed to retrieve?", Tooth asks fearfully.

Hiccup pointed at the darkness, "In there."

"Great… and how are we supposed to get it?", Jack snarked.

Hiccup smiled. Wordlessly, Hiccup and Toothless pulled up into a dive, straight at the darkness. The Guardians looked at each other before shrugging, excluding Bunny who clung tightly to the sleigh. Already knowing the next action will be. North flicked his reins and the reindeer dived down into the depression, the darkness swallowing them whole. It felt like an eternity the Guardians felt when they entered the depression when in reality was only twenty minutes. At the end of the darkness, there was a white light. North directed the reindeers to it and immediately they were engulfed by it. When they open their eyes, they were shock, surprise and speechless at what they saw.

There was a sea of water and in that sea was a small island. And on that island was a colossus tree. The tree nearly takes up the space of the pocket. Its leaves were all sorts of colors and its husks were golden. If they look closely, they could make out the trees red supple fruits and its white flowers. On that island was Hiccup and Toothless as they waited patiently for the Guardians to land. North landed the sleigh beside the dragon and his rider and absent-mindedly dismounted the sleigh. Hiccup and Toothless snickered at their dumbfounded expressions. Much like Jokul has done centuries ago.

"Amazing… and you knew this was here?", Jack murmured breathlessly.

"Yup, and me and Toothless has been its guardian ever since", Hiccup said.

"Its so beautiful…", Tooth breathed.

"You can say that again. Put's my warren in shame", Bunny said.

"It's called the Tree of Vitalization", Hiccup explained.

Hiccup face became serious when he remembers why they have came in the first place.

"Come on. We need to hurry before Pitch and Prism comes", Hiccup said gravely.

Hearing Hiccup's grave words, the Guardians focus the task at hand. They followed Hiccup and Toothless up the hill to the golden tree. Hiccup stopped at some gnarled roots that twisting and winded around something metal and black. As the Guardians take a closer take on the metal, they're eyes widen exponentially when they realize they were looking at sword. They're heads snapped up at Hiccup when they heard him speak in ancient language they never heard before. And to their surprise, the gnarled roots seizing the black sword slowly let go of its clutches.

Hiccup grasped the sword hilt and pulled, freeing the sword from its prison. Hiccup turned to the Guardians, a small smile gracing his face.

"We've done it. Guy's this is the Sword of Mortem, also known as Inferno", Hiccup said as Toothless came up beside him, his spines on his back and head were glowing blue.

Hiccup raised the Sword of Mortem in the air in an imposing stance. The light glittering off deadly of the sword. The Guardians eyes widen once again as realization dawned on them on who exactly who Hiccup is.

"No way. I thought it was just legend, but you've are real…", North began softly, "You are Heart, Bringer of Death. And only you can wield Inferno."

Jack jumped in surprise as he stared at Hiccup's bashful face.

"Woah, woah. What is going on? And who are you exactly Hiccup?", Jack asks.

Hiccup lowers Inferno and looks at Toothless.

"Well, I am Hiccup. It was the name I was given since birth before I became a spirit. But I also have another name, Heart, given by my family", Hiccup said looking up at the Guardians.

"Legend says Heart was the spirit of autumn, his power says it comes from the Gods themselves, and that only he can wield the God's weapon: Inferno. And that he rides creatures of Hel itself", North said.

"Really? This is you Hiccup?", Jack asks astonished at this new information.

Hiccup rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Well, yeah… I guess."

Hiccup waits belatedly fear of what his friend would think of him, after all he was becoming something special for him. Jack was silent for a while when a genuine smile spread across his face. Jack jumped in the air while fist-pumping the air in his excitement.

"That's amazing!", Jack shouted.

"Yes, it is", North agreed.

The rest of the Guardians nodded their head in agreement and in respect for the legendary spirit.

0

From the shadows, golden eyes were widen in surprise at this new information. He has heard the legends of Heart, Bringer of Death but always thought he was a myth. But now it looks like he was actually real and standing just ways from him.

"Interesting. I see why Prism would be so interested in you, Hiccup", Pitch said softly.

It was time to do what he came here for and collect what he was due.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Asura101, here and back with chapter elven. I'm am so happy to be writing and sharing with you with this story. What a total shocker that Hiccup is the bringer of death and what is his power? Find out in this special little chapter as Pitch finally made his attack! And what will Pitch take? Rated M and a HiJack fanfic.**

**I do not own DreamWorks and their works.**

**Chapter Elven**

Pitch literally cackle with glee, his expression full of mirth. Thus gaining all the impending combatants attention. Once they saw who it was, everyone gotten into their battle-ready stance.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?", Pitch looked at all the Guardians and the dragon rider pair with contempt, "The past Guardian and the present ones all together."

At this the Guardians turned and face Hiccup and Toothless in surprise but that was short lived.

"It seems I have my work cut out for me", Pitch chuckled.

"What do you want Pitch!?", Jack spat out venomously.

"Tsk. Tsk. Such impatience are we?", Pitch said.

Bunnymund stepped forward with his boomerang threateningly.

"You've got a lot of nerve for what you have done!", Bunny growled, "Where's the children?"

Pitch eyed them all as he walks circles around them. Pitch smiles at Bunnymund's demand.

"Oh, they're alive… for now", Pitch chuckled.

Toothless fed up with Pitch's mind games, stepped forward and roared. Pitch stopped to simply stare at the dragon. Hiccup shifted his sword and pointed at Pitch.

"I'll say it again. What do you want Pitch?", Hiccup demanded.

"Why I have come for is that sword, Heart the autumn spirit and Bringer of Death", Pitch said.

"Over my dead body", Hiccup growls. Toothless snarls in agreement.

The rest of the Guardians following suit. Pitch seemed to sigh before holding up his hand. Looking up, Pitch's golden irises spoke of one thing.

"Very well", Pitch says softly, "Let's commence shall we."

At once shadows exploded as Pitch's nightmares sprang forth, straight at the Guardians. The nightmares swirled around the Guardians in a black mass of nightmare sand. The Guardians all sprang into the fray and engaged themselves into battle; Bunnymund with his boomerangs and tunnels was able to destroy multiple nightmares in different spots on the island. Flittering past him was the Tooth Fairy. Tooth was using her fists and wing slicing through the nightmares. Some of them running from her and some of them were right on her tail, determine to cut her down. Jack sprung himself in the air, shooting off ice after nightmares that happen to cross his path. Multiple times Jack has done aerial acrobatics to avoid getting smashed by the dark dreams.

Below was North was fighting beside Hiccup with his drawn sword, ready to slice down more nightmares. Toothless stayed beside his rider's side, shooting off plasma blasts at the nightmares that had tried to attack from the sword-duo's back. Sandy was using his own cloud of dreams, with his whips, Sandy nearly destroy most of the nightmares. For a moment, it seemed that the light side was winning this battle. Pitch stood amongst his black cloud of nightmare sand; his smile ever present as he watched how Hiccup fought against his nightmares. Chuckling, Pitch formed a dark bow with a dark arrow with it. Notching it into position, he aimed it at the Tree of Vitalization.

Releasing the arrow, it flew past his horde of nightmares. Past the Guardians and past Hiccup as his eyes finally caught sight of the arrow. Following its trajectory, Hiccup's eyes widen in horror. As the arrow struck the roots of the golden tree, Hiccup shouted.

"NO!"

But it was too late. The damage was done. The fear crept up and seeped deep into the roots of the tree. The leaves immediately lost their color and began to shrivel and die. The flowers all but turned into dust and the fruits into stone. As the Guardians looked on in horror, Hiccup saddled up on Toothless. The duo eyes blazed in fury. Hiccup and Toothless both shot up into the air, straight after Pitch. Jack jumped from his stupor by Toothless enraging roar. He turned and saw Hiccup flew straight at Pitch. Fear clenched Jack's heart and dread settled itself in the pit of his stomach.

"NO!", Jack shouted flying up to stop his friend, catching the Guardians attention.

But before they could help their friend, they were stopped by the nightmares who' s number had increased in size exponentially. They began to surround them leaving the Guardians no choice but to fight back.

Hiccup and Toothless so enraged by Pitch's action they were oblivious to the weakened state of the tree. However Jack has and momentarily stopped to see in time as large onyx felines the size large as a Monstrous Nightmare flew out of the tree and straight at Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hiccup!", Jack screamed but it was too late.

Hiccup and Toothless were overtaken by the monstrous felines. Hiccup fought back against them using Inferno as Toothless slashed with his wings at them. But their efforts were for naught as they continue to be slash and cut by razor sharp claws and teeth. One of them, cut deeply into Hiccup's right shoulder, tearing a scream from the boy's lips.

"No!", Jack shouted as he flew straight into the fray to try to save his friend.

Pitch looked on in absolute glee before disappearing into the shadows only to emerge from behind the dragon rider. Jack came out in time to see Pitch raised his hand behind Hiccup's back holding a black dagger.

"HICCUP!", a bloodcurdling scream tore from Jack's throat.

Hiccup turned around at Jack's scream just as Pitch plunged the dagger into Hiccup's left eye. Hiccup screamed as Toothless was pushed away from his rider into the sea below by an onyx feline with blue horns, zapping the energy straight from Toothless body. Without his dragon, Hiccup plunged straight into the sea after his dragon.

"NO!"

Jack dive straight down after Hiccup in his attempt to catch him before he was lost to the sea. Pitch laughed as he stared at his prize: Hiccup's left eye. Calling to his nightmares and the onyx felines, they'd disappeared into the shadows. Leaving the rest of the Guardians on the island feeling battered, torn, and lost.

Jack landed on the island with an unconscious Hiccup cradle against Jack's chest. The Guardians seeing their friends state rushed up to them. As Jack laid Hiccup gently on the grass, Tooth gasped and turned away. Jack looks at Hiccup's face, stricken with grief.

"I've tried… I really tried. But I was too slow… again", Jack murmured softly.

North stumble over to Jack and engulfed him in a hug. Jack's eyes were still fixated on Hiccup's face.

"We've done all we've could, Jack. But some things are in inevitable", North said softly.

The Guardians jumped when suddenly they heard coughing below them. Looking down, they saw Hiccup trying to sit up upright. Jack immediately flew to his friend. Fear and relief flooding strongly in him.

"Hiccup!", Jack engulfed his friend in a hug, "Your alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, Jack. Why wouldn't I be", Hiccup says weakly as he'd returned the gesture.

Jack pulled back to stare into Hiccup's eye, "I've thought I lost you."

"I'm alive, Jack. I'm here", Hiccup said.

"Well not all of you, mate…", Bunny said gruffly which earned him a slap on the arm courtesy of Tooth.

At this, Hiccup eye widen. His hand flew straight where his left eye should be and pulled back to see enormous amount of blood coating his hand. Hiccup began to shake uncontrollably.

"Hiccup?...", Jack called out worryingly.

Hiccup clenched his fists and… nothing. Hiccup had knock out unconscious. North bent down and scooped up Hiccup, cradling him gently against his chest.

"North, what do we do now?", Tooth timidly asks her feathers ruffled.

"We return to workshop and recuperate. We've lost battle today, tomorrow we will win next one", North said as he turned and headed for the sleigh.

Bunnymund bent down and grabbed Inferno hesitantly, as if he touch it he would combust and die. There was a splash as Jack turn to the sea to see Toothless swimming weakly to shore.

"Toothless! Sandy, give me hand!", Jack called out rushing to Toothless side.

Jack and Sandy were beside Toothless in less than a minute and began pulling him out of the sea. Together they collapsed on the grass tiredly, in this case more so Toothless who had his energy stolen. Tooth came up beside him, landing gently down next to him and began petting him.

"Poor thing", Tooth says.

Suddenly Toothless jumped up when he'd saw his unconscious rider in the sleigh. He'd tried running but collapse the minute he took one paw.

"I've got 'em", North said before scooping up Toothless and placing him on his sleigh, next to Hiccup.

Toothless rumbles his thanks before closing his eyes and fell unconscious himself. It was then did Jack notice the pair were cover in scratches, blood pouring out of each scratch. Hiccup's right shoulder tear looks like needs months' worth to heal. Bunny walks up to Jack and notices the cuts. Bunny rests a paw on Jack's shoulder.

"They'll get through this. After what they done today, I'm proud to say, 'I'll fight alongside them anytime'", Bunny says before climbing aboard.

Jack slowly breathed in and out. _Hiccup and Toothless are alive, that's what matters, _Jack thought before jumping in, and sitting next to Hiccup left. North flicks the reins and the sleigh took off, swallowed in the darkness. Leaving the corrupted tree behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back and I've brought you chapter twelve. Hiccup's power will be revealed in this chapter since I've wrote quite a lot in my last chapter. Your are welcome to leave reviews, I'll gladly read every word of it. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Rated M. A HiJack fic.**

**I do not own DreamWorks and their works.**

**Chapter Twelve**

An onyx feline with blue electric horns came forth from the shadows to bow before its master. The master turned and walked up to his pet, petting it lovingly between the horns. The creature of shadows purred at his action.

"Ah, Terebris… what news do you bring me?", Prism asks his pet suavely.

Terebris growls softly to its master.

"Ah, so the Tree of Vitalization has been corrupted, has it", Prism chuckles darkly.

Just then the shadows grew as Pitch came forth, in his hand held a small ornate box. Terebris growls at his master before walking off and disappearing in the shadows. Prism straighten and held his hand out. Without a word, Pitch handed over the box. Prism brought the box closer to himself and opened it slowly to peer inside. His sinister smile grew into a full grin. Closing the box, Prism looked up at his partner.

"Well done, Pitch Black. For your reward, you shall have your fear", Prism led the way into the main room to the dark globe.

Nearly half of the lights were gone.

"Look at what your efforts have bring upon!", Prism claimed as he gesture to the globe, "The fear you have spread among adults and children. It is beautiful, yes?"

Pitch breathed in before letting it go and smiled.

"Delightfully delicious", Pitch said.

"And now, the Guardians are beginning to feel fear. Afraid of their fallen comrade, afraid for the children, and afraid of what this battle may lead", Prism continues as he turn to face Pitch.

"Yes, yes. But I failed to see the importance of that eye!", Pitch said.

"Ah, but you see… bringing this eye was indeed of importance. Hiccup's eyes are very special you see. While his right eye could determine of one's fate, his left eye has the power to see and control death", Prism said as he took out Hiccup's eye from the box.

Pitch's eyes widen at this revelation.

"You mean to say, this boy can bring death to anyone?", Pitch asks skeptically.

"Only when he touches them with his hand. But now without his eye, he left with no control. The Bringer of Death will have to isolate himself to keep his power at bay. And now that the tree is gone, his only chance of vitalization destroy. He is vulnerable", Prism chuckles to himself.

Looking at the eye inquiringly before clasping his hand over the eye and squeezed it. Opening his hand and tilting it, Prism watches as the dust fell from his pale hand. Pitch looks on as Prism began to laugh mechanically. Feeling a small dread creeping in his heart.

0

Jack sat beside Hiccup as Hiccup continues to sleep on unconsciously in North's bed. Toothless was sitting at the foot of the bed. Neither of them didn't have the heart leaving their friend alone to rest. It had been three days since the battle at the Center of the World. They had transported themselves back at the workshop as soon as they had left the darkness. North quickly barking out odors for the healer for Hiccup's wounds, his missing left eye being the worst. With Hiccup on bed rest, the Guardians were left nothing to do but recuperate and heal their wounds. Bunny had wrenched his right shoulder, Sandy a concussion, Tooth has a long wound running down on her left arm; that would leave a scar, North and Jack had barely escaped unscathed with scratches littering over them.

Jack sigh for the millionth time that day. If only he could've gotten there sooner, and Hiccup wouldn't never lost his left eye. Toothless energy never would've been stolen. If he could've been faster… Jack sighed again.

"For Odin's sake, please stop sighing", muttered a voice making Jack jump.

Jack eyes focused down at Hiccup, who was struggling to open his eye. Finally after about a minute of struggling, Hiccup eye finally fluttered open.

"Hey…", Hiccup says weakly.

"Hey", Jack laughs breathlessly.

Toothless thrust his head forward between the two, and licked Hiccup's face happily.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out! Yeah, I miss you too bud", Hiccup said as he hugs Toothless head weakly.

Hiccup blinks a couple of times, trying to adjust to seeing out of one eye. Hiccup glances up to see Jack's worried expression. Hiccup sighed and stares at his folded hands on his lap.

"Worrying about won't change the past, Jack", Hiccup said.

"I know but…", Jack couldn't finish his sentence.

After all, the one he cares deeply about was suffering. Hiccup looked and smiles a sad one.

"You wish you were faster. I know. I've been there", Hiccup said reassuringly.

Jack sighed.

Hiccup remove the blanket and tries to stand. Jack, panic, pushed Hiccup down. Though, Hiccup was stubborn and pushes Jack aside gently. Hiccup struggles to balance himself but eventually Hiccup steadies himself. Releasing a breath he was holding; Hiccup takes one step forward but had almost collapse. Toothless was beside Hiccup immediately.

"Thanks bud", Hiccup said.

Hiccup starts to hobble with the aid of Toothless to the door. Jack watches on falling further in depression until Hiccup stops and turn to look at Jack, beaming with a smile on his face.

"Come on Jack", Hiccup called out before continuing to hobble.

0

The Guardians in the mean time were licking their wounds figuratively until the doors open revealing a conscious Hiccup and Toothless. The Guardians were shocked still until Hiccup gave them a wave then all at once the Guardians rushed at Hiccup. Hiccup was definitely not expecting to be grabbed by his good arm by Viking-like Santa Claus and definitely not expecting to be tossed into a group hug consisting Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and North. Jack, upon entering the room, guffawed and laughed at Hiccup's squashed face. Toothless laugh along with Jack at Hiccup's expenses.

"Can't breathe", Hiccup managed out.

North, being the one holding the group with his strong arms, upon hearing Hiccup let him go with a hearty laugh. All the Guardians began to gasping breaths. North laughed some more as he came over and patted Hiccup's back (while pushing Hiccup to the floor with a groan of pain).

"Whoops", North whooped.

Bunny came over and helped pull Hiccup up to his feet.

"You alright there, mate?", Bunny asks genuinely.

"Yeah, fine. Trust me, I've been through this before", Hiccup said.

"Atta there Hiccup! On your feet and walkin' about", Bunny says.

Jack laughed as he came over with Toothless bounding next to him.

"Not with Hiccup have any say about it. He'd probably would go after Pitch for revenge", Jack half joke.

Hiccup catching on Jack's drift, gave him a reassuring look.

"Now that Hiccup is up, time for celebration!", North grabbed a cookie tray from a passing elf, "Cookie?"

Hiccup looked at the pastries skeptically, "Uh… no thanks."

North looked at the cookies in confusion, shrugged and indulge himself in it. Sandy formed the Guardian crest and pointed at Hiccup.

"That's right!", North exclaimed, "Hiccup you are Guardian?"

Hiccup tensed before relaxing. Guess the secret is out of the bag, Hiccup thought.

"That's right. I was a Guardian", Hiccup said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Asura101, is here! I apologize for not writing yesterday, I had a hectic day. But I promise I'll double the amount of work tomorrow! Remember this is rated M and a HiJack fic. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned.**

**I do not own DreamWorks and their works. Thank you.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hiccup took a deep breath before letting it all out before regaling his tall tale.

"When Toothless and I were chosen by Man in Moon, not only I fought alongside with the first Guardians, we were Guardians ourselves", Hiccup said.

Bunny hopped over to Hiccup, "If this was true mate, how is it we never heard of you?"

Sandy formed the moon. North looked at Sandy before facing Hiccup.

"Right, and how is it Mani never told any of us that one Guardian still lives?", North asks for Sandy, who in turn nodded at his question.

Hiccup sighed and looked at Toothless for reassurance.

"Because of what I have done, I thought I don't deserve to be a Guardian. I was the weak link that had caused the Guardians destruction!", Hiccup shouted nearly hysterical.

Toothless nudge against his rider side affectionally and cooed softly.

"Pitch has used me to get to them and if I had been strong enough then, then they would still be alive!", Hiccup continues to shout.

Jack ran up to Hiccup and pulled him into a strong hold, embracing him tightly. Now he understood what Hiccup had mean when he said he have been where Jack stood.

"Hey, its ok. Hiccup no one blames for their destruction", Jack whispered against his friends ear.

Hiccup took a breath and let it out, then hesitantly, he nodded.

"Good", Jack said.

Slowly they untangle themselves from each other.

"And so I ask Man in Moon to keep my existence hidden. Plus it helps that most of the spirits only knew me by Heart", Hiccup continues.

"I'm sorry mate that had to happen to you", Bunny says apologetically.

"Thank you, but what we need to do now is discuss what are next course of action would be", Hiccup says.

Sandy formed the Tree of Vitalization. North nodded and focus his gaze on Hiccup.

"Sandy is right. What happens now that the Tree of Life is corrupted?", North asks.

"Right, and why would Pitch steal Hiccup's left eye?", Bunny asks a question of his own.

"Because… Prism wanted to disrupt my power", Hiccup began, "Taking my eye, he disrupts my flow of power. And now the tree is corrupted, there is no way to heal other spirits. Including me."

"So the Tree of Vitalization heals other spirits?", Jack ask.

"It accelerate the process, yes. But now without it, it is impossible to heal my power", Hiccup said.

"What do you mean heal your power?", Tooth asks worriedly.

Hiccup places his left hand on the spot where his eye should be.

"Without my eye, it'll be nearly impossible to control my power", Hiccup explained.

"What is your power mate?", Bunny ask.

Hiccup drops his hand and smile wryly.

"Death. In my hands holds the power of death. If I wishes it, all I need to do is place my hand", Hiccup clarified.

Jack eyes widen in shock and awe.

"Awesome…", Jack breathed.

However, Bunny looked scared.

"And that your conduit is gone?...", Bunny started.

Hiccup nodded, "So its best if all of you avoid my hands entirely."

All the Guardians nodded solemnly not wishing their destruction, although Jack looked down putted.

"So all you need is new conduit? No problem, it'll just take a few hours", North laughs, "Hand me your sword, Hiccup."

Hiccup reluctantly handed his sword over.

"What do you plan to do with it?", Hiccup asks curiously.

North bellowed loudly as he headed for his office.

"I make new conduit, ha ha!", North laugh.

Hiccup smiles and looks at Toothless who replied back just as happily.

0

Jamie weakly stood up and walked the short distance in the cage to comfort one of many crying children. Settling himself down, weakly Jamie grabbed hold of boy and hugged him as tightly as he can. Whispering nothing but reassurance that the Guardians will come for them. But the child just cry even more. Already losing hope. Most of the children were, Jamie amended silently as he gaze around the dark room with cages holding many children. But he himself would never give up hope. Jack and the Guardians will come for them. Three more children were being shoved in by nightmares. Jamie's eyes widen. He recognize these kids!

"Claude, Caleb, Cupcake!", Jamie shouted although it sounded more like a whisper.

"Jamie!", all three kids shout in unison.

They all rushed up to their once missing friend.

"What's going on here?", Claude asks fearfully.

"Why all some many children here?", Caleb asks next.

"It's Pitch again. And this time he's working with somebody", Jamie said weakly.

"Who?", Caleb ask.

"I don't know but he's so evil…", Jamie said before coughing abruptly.

Cupcake noticing her friend state and many others, spoke.

"What has happen to you and these kids?", Cupcake asks.

"The new guy… he's draining our energy", Jamie rasped.

"What!", they all shouted before they too fall to the ground, now zapped of their energy.

"What's going to happen to us now?", Cupcake cries.

Jamie crawled over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey, don't worry now. The Guardians are out there looking for us, ok?", Jamie reassured.

Cupcake nodded glumly against her friend's shoulder. Jamie looked up to his friend's quickly weakened state and not for the last thought of his sister, Sophie. He was glad he was here instead of her. He can't help but think if their mother was looking for him. From the shadows watch golden irises. Pitch watches on feeling slightly unease. Fear was starting to fill him whenever he thinks about Prism. He was also starting to feel for these children, a small shred of sympathy. Pitch tries to stamp it out, but it remains there. Disgusted with himself, Pitch turned away from the despairing scene from him.

He is the embodiment of fear itself. He should not be feeling sorry for these children, but instead rejoicing in his newfound strength the fear the children have brought. But one can't help but wonder, why does he feels so empty inside?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Asura101, is back, ya! Special shout out to demonicgamergirl! Welcome to the story and thank you. This chapter will finally contain some lemon. Thank you to all who has been patient. Hiccup will be wearing an eyepatch from now on. This story is rated M and a HiJack fic. Please leave reviews, thank you.**

**I do not own DreamWorks and their works.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The stars were shining brilliantly this night, Hiccup thought as absentmindedly rubbed under Toothless chin. Toothless was purring in his sleep curled up beside his rider. Hiccup glances down at his dragon, a smile on his face.

"You like this, bud?", Hiccup said as he started rubbing his ear.

Toothless briefly opened his eyes to only close them in bliss and started purring louder. Hiccup laughed softly at his friends antics. Facing up at the starry night sky again, Hiccup began to start thinking. How were they going to save the children? How were they going about to bring back the Tree of Vitalization? And most of all, was he ready to face Prism after all these years? His scars were barely fading away like a distant memory. Toothless sensing his rider discomfort, raised his head and stared his friend and cooed.

"Don't worry Toothless, I'm ok", Hiccup murmured.

"It don't look like that to me there, Hic", said a voice.

Both spirits looked up to see the winter sprite was floating above them with his signature grin plastered on his face. Hiccup smiled and then blush when he saw that thanks to the moon natural glow, Jack looked like a moon celestial being himself. His hair looked like ice, and his skin looked so pale it quite literally glows. His eyes stood out looking like a frozen lake itself. But it was his smile that stood out the most. It was Jack's smile that shown more brilliantly than the moon that catches Hiccup's attention. Hiccup tried to will his blush away as Jack descended down from on high.

Jack had seen Hiccup's blush and only want to see more of it. When his feet touch the ground, he slowly made his way to Hiccup's side. Jack nodded to Toothless who had raised his head up to Jack and slunk off somewhere off in the workshop where it was warmer. Jack settled himself down next to Hiccup. Hiccup blush darkened when his heart all but sped up when Jack chose to sat next to him.

"Uh… hey Jack", Hiccup greeted shyly.

"Uh, hey Hiccup", Jack repeated snickering slightly.

"I thought you would be asleep by now", Hiccup said still looking up at the stars.

"Yeah, I thought so too but I couldn't sleep", Jack said as he turned to look at the stars.

Hiccup chuckled at Jack's light joke. Feeling a little more at ease, Hiccup began to relax. Reclining against Jack. Jack almost tense but relax just as it came. Wrapping an arm around Hiccup, they both were equally relax as they watch the stars. Then Jack thought back when he'd thought he had almost lost Hiccup. That small fear has returned to Jack's heart, clenching it. _I had almost lost him before I could tell him,_ Jack thought. Jack turned to face hiccup. Hiccup sensing eyes on him, turned to face Jack. I had almost died, and I would never get to see Jack ever again, Hiccup thought.

"I have something to tell you!", both seasonal spirits blurted out.

Hiccup blushed as Jack looked away sheepishly.

"Sorry, you… you go on ahead", Hiccup said.

Jack looked at Hiccup.

"No you go on ahead", Jack insisted.

"No you", Hiccup insisted.

They both took a deep breath.

"I think I have feelings for you!", they both blurted.

"What?", they had said together looking at each other.

Jack breathed in and out.

"Look Hiccup. Saying this is not easy. I'm mean I never had met a spirit like you and who is to say that we can be more than friends. I mean, I've had never felt like this before… maybe in my past life. And maybe in your past life. what I'm trying to say is…", before Jack could babble on, Hiccup chose to silence him.

Hiccup who'd had been listening greatly went through many emotions as Jack babbled on. Confusion, surprise, understanding, and then joy as he leaned in and close on Jack's lips, silencing him. Jack who was surprise and caught off guard but slowly relax and leaned into the kiss. Slowly they broke apart, gasping lightly for air. As they leaned back to stare at each other, goofy smiles plastered on their faces. For once Hiccup's face is devoid of crimson blushes however Jack face remain flush.

"Was that?...", Jack asks shyly.

Hiccup nodded, "Yes Jack. I feel the same way too."

Jack grinned, its brilliancy surpassing the moon and sun. hiccup figured he'd very much like that smiled. Hiccup reached for Jack's hand and gazed up at the moon. Jack following suite.

0

The next day found Hiccup and the Guardians debriefing on where to find the missing children.

"We need to hurry. The further in the care of Pitch and Prism, the weaker they'll become", Hiccup said.

"Do you think they're keeping the children in Pitch's Dungeon?", Toothiana asks concern for the children shown greatly in her face.

"It's worth a shot. Those kids need to be returned to their families", Jack said.

"I agree with icicle here, its our only lead", Bunny growls.

"Then we go", North said.

"Then let's suit up. No doubt there's going to be battle with Prism there. He won't let go of the children, not without a fight", Hiccup said.

Toothless nodded, his eyes and pupil narrowed into slits. The Guardians split up into their respective homes to prepare themselves for the impending battle.

0

North went into his basement under the workshop and lit a torch. The light from the torch lit up the room showing the displayed swords from his days of being a Cossack when he was alive.

0

Bunnymund returned to his warren and barked out orders to his sentries to modified the defenses' of the warren. Strapping on his boomerangs, and color painted egg-bombshells.

0

Tooth return to palace and rounded up her fairies.

0

Hiccup and Toothless flew back to Berk. Upon landing, Hiccup went inside his hut and suited himself up in his regalia: a black battle armor suit made up of entirely of Toothless scales. Strapping on Inferno and grabbing his sliver shield; Hiccup and Toothless flown off to the north pole.

0

Sandman prepared lots of dream sand from his dream home on the clouds.

0

Jack had flown back to his lake and reflected upon himself before long, he was up in the air returning to the north pole.

0

Elsewhere, the dark forces was also preparing. With nearly enough energy collected, it was almost time. Prism smiled at this and laugh mechanically. Pitch watches from the shadows, feeling fear creep into him because of this one man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Asura, is here and I've brought chapter fifteen! What's this? Hiccup and the Guardians are preparing to face off Prism and Pitch. What will happen to our famous heroes? Find out in this chapter. Rated M and this is a HiJack fic, you have been warned.**

**I do not own DreamWorks and their works.**

The Guardians regrouped together at North's Workshop just as Hiccup and Toothless flown in through the highlight in the ceiling. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and crossed the room.

"Ok, everyone got what they needed?", Hiccup started.

"Of course mate", Bunnymund replied.

"Great. Now we just need to come up with a plan", Hiccup said.

"And I'm assuming you've got one, mate?", Bunny said.

Hiccup smirked, "Gather around. Once we get there we'll split up into teams."

"North and Bunny will confront Pitch, separate him from Prism and distract him long enough for the others to free the children. That would be Jack's and Toothiana task."

"Woah, woah", Jack interrupted, "That would mean leaving you to face off with Prism!"

"Don't worry. I won't be alone. Because I'll have Sandman back me up. He will be facing the onyx felines so that way they'll be off Toothless and I backs", Hiccup continued not at all phased.

"But would still be facing off with this Prism guy! Alone!", Jack said.

The Guardians looked back between and forth as Hiccup and Jack started arguing.

"Jack, I understand where you are coming from, but you are nowhere near Prism power. Neither of the Guardians are", Hiccup rationalized.

"Except for you", Jack growled.

"Yes except for me. If I had gone against either of you, you won't stand a chance. I had centuries to develop my power!", Hiccup said exasperatedly.

"And suddenly that makes you the toughest guy in the room!", Jack all but shouted.

"It makes me stronger than all of you!", Hiccup too shouted.

Both boys fumed silently, not one willing to back down from the other. Tooth hesitantly flitted over to the two boys and put both reassuring hands on their shoulders.

"Jack, I believe Hiccup's right. He is after all two centuries older than any of us. He has the power to destroy Prism and free all the children, but he needs us if we're going to pull it off", Tooth says reassuringly.

Jack breathed in and out slowly, his breath wavering heavily. Then he lowered his eyes and slowly nodded.

"Alright", Jack looked up at Hiccup with steely determination, "But you better come out alive!"

Hiccup smiled, "I promise."

Jack smile a small one.

"Excellent! Hiccup boy, I have something to show you!", North said as he lead the way to his office.

Hiccup looked at Toothless before shrugging and followed the Guardian of Wonder. Hiccup and Toothless followed North inside his office. There laying down on North's table was a newly improved Inferno.

"Wow…", Hiccup breathed as he picks up the sword.

The hilt was black, and its blade was sterling silver instead of white. On the outer edges of the sword were jagged. As Hiccup measured the sword weight, he found out that it was extremely light. And as he struck the sword down, he found out that it was also strong and powerful enough as a Night Fury vise-like jaw.

"It's perfect, North!", Hiccup exclaimed.

"I knew you would like it. It is new conduit! Try it out", North said.

Hiccup raised the sword into the light and felt the familiar bond of his sword connect. With sword in one hand, tentatively Hiccup reach out and touch North's outstretched hand. Nothing. Nothing had happened. Hiccup grinned, suddenly he felt giddy.

"Thank you North!", Hiccup said happily.

Toothless stood up on his hind legs and licked North's cheek.

"Pah! No problem", North laugh, "Now let's get those villains, yes!"

0

Everyone gathered on the landing platform. The yetis were wishing their boss luck and come back alive whatnot. Tooth's army of fairies were twittering nervously in anticipation. Sandy and Bunny were already on the sleigh when North mounted his sleigh. For once, Bunny looked impatient to get a move on even on the sleigh. His expression hardened. Hiccup mounted on Toothless back as Jack leapt on gently. Hiccup looked at Jack questioningly then shrugged when he'd received one of Jack's smile. The sleigh took off in the air as Toothless bound forward and leapt taking flight.

North pulled out a snow globe and whispered, "Pitch's Dungeon". North tossed it in midair and flew right into the vortex.

"Ready bud?", Hiccup said as he raised Inferno.

Toothless responded by letting out a mighty roar. Then all three flew right into the vortex just as it closes.

0

The portal opened up in the pitch black of Pitch's Dungeon, briefly lighting up the room. North directed the sleigh into a large room that contain the dark globe. It was empty and eerily silent. Putting everyone on edge. Hiccup silently directed Jack and Tooth to the swinging cages above them and below. Jack and Tooth nodded and flew off to free the children.

Jack flew below as Tooth took the ceiling cages. Hiccup next signaled North and Bunny off to find Pitch. Sandy hopped on to Toothless back as they hovered in the air. Jack flew to a cage and blasted the lock with ice and braking it. Opening the cage, Jack began pulling out the weakened kids, his face grim. Above Tooth slice open the lock with her wings and opened the cage to reach in for the others.

It was a slow, quiet, eerily calm as the dark forces have yet to arrive. Hiccup scanned below him, looking at all the weakened state of the children. Hiccup curled his fists in hot white fury. Toothless seeing what his rider is also snarled. Nearly all the children were set free. Just as Jack flew to the last one, he stopped short upon seeing his first believer.

"Jamie? Jamie!", Jack blasted the lock, breaking it, and open the cage door.

Jamie struggle to open his eyes but managed to do so in time to see Jack hover over him. Jamie smile.

"Jack… I knew you would come…", Jamie said weakly barely above a whisper.

Jack seethed as he saw his friend weakened state. Who could've do such a thing to children? Was Jack's thought as gently pulled the children to their feet.

"Come on, the Guardians will get you home safely", Jack reassured.

Bunny hopped down from the sleigh and tapped his foot. Suddenly several openings of large size pooka holes opened up. All leading to their homes. Tooth and Jack began herding the children through the holes. Suddenly the shadows started to dance then out of the shadows came forth nightmares and onyx felines. They began circling the children and the three Guardians on the ground. The three Guardians went to defend the children by keeping them behind them.

Suddenly the three Guardians was pushed down to the ground. Jack turned to face his assailant but froze upon seeing Jamie's pale face. His eyes were black. Jack looked about and saw that they were all taken and under submission by these children they were here to save.

"Sandy!", Hiccup shouted but before Sandy could act, they all were pushed from the sky.

Hiccup, Toothless, and Sandy all but connected to the ground and was swarmed by possessed children, capturing them. Not far from them the same happened to North as he crashed landed and overtaken by the children. All the Guardians, including the dragon rider pair, were all but captured and at the mercy of Prism. Pitch and Prism emerged from the shadows, his mechanical laughter bouncing off the walls. Stopping short in front of Hiccup, Prism leaned over and smiled.

"Thought you could best me? Trap me, seal me, destroy me?", Prism laughed.

"Prism! You knew this was going to happen!", Hiccup spat.

"Quite on the contrary, I'd planned this was going to happen", Prism chuckled.

"You slimy son of a bitch! What have you done to the children!", Bunny snarled.

"Oh nothing. With their energy so low… it was quite easy for my shadows to possess them. Do you like my new dolls?", Prism said.

"Wait till I get my hands on you, you wish you'll never been born!", Hiccup growled darkly beside him Toothless snarls in agreement.

"Oh but you see, dear Heart, Bringer of Death. I have already won!", Prism laughs as gestured to the moon beam of Man in Moon.

The beams started to get dimmer as it started to get weaker. The moon itself started to turn gray. The Guardians and Hiccup gasped at the sight. Even Pitch looked aghast. Prism started to laugh again.

"The moon will be mine!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Asura101, here. I took a nap and to be honest I do not feel rejuvenated at all. So here I am sleepily writing and I'm sorry its late. Can't let my reviewers down, now can I? without further ado here's chapter sixteen! Rated M and a HiJack fic.**

**I do not own DreamWorks and their works.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The Guardians struggled in the possess children's hold as Prism continues to laugh mechanically. Pitch looked on feeling hollow with his golden irises lining glowing silver in the dim light the dungeon provided. Seeing the Guardians at the mercy at his feet should've brought a smile to his face. Not forlorn. Pitch turned away from the pitiful sight and brought his focus on the moon. The moon was dying. Without the children's hope, wonder, joy, and memories to keep the moon light and alive, the moon had begun withering. Jack watches horrified as the moon beams became darker and darker as the moon itself was becoming a black mass.

Looking at Prism without holding back the dam of anger and hate for the man.

"What have you done!", Jack shouted as much he has his differences with the moon, he doesn't want Man in Moon to die.

"I know young winter sprite, isn't glorious!", Prism said gleefully.

Stepping over to the Guardians and leaning down to fixate Jack with a malicious stare, Jack unconsciously shrunk back in fear of this man. Oh how he'd wished he was just facing Pitch like in the good times. Prism smiled and brought his hand, a finger to be process and settled it on Jack's forehead.

"No! Get away from him!", Hiccup shouted now desperately trying and failing to remove the children's hold on him.

Toothless roared as Prism began sucking the energy from Jack. Jack screamed as he felt his energy left him, his eyes turning black.

"NO!", shouted all of them.

Jack's face became slackened as the shadows crept into his mind.

"No!", Hiccup screamed with tears in his eyes, more than ever desperate to get to Jack.

Prism nodded to the children holding Hiccup down. Hiccup ran to Jack's side the moment he was free. As Hiccup peered down at his love, tears flowing freely down his cheeks like waterfalls, did Hiccup see the mark on his forehead. Despair and lost filled Hiccup then as he laid his head down on Jack's. Prism chuckled darkly went to stand next to Pitch who stood there mortified.

"Do you feel it, Pitch? The weight you have done?", Prism whispered sinisterly in Pitch's ear, "How does it feel to be winning for once?"

Prism leaned away and laughed once again as he strode away into the darkness. Pitch fell to his knees, having lost feelings in them. _What have I done?_ Pitch wailed internally.

"Are you happy now, mate!? Look what you have done!", Bunny shouted at Pitch.

At Bunny's outburst finally took the blow as Pitch watch morosely at Hiccup and Jack. Feeling lost and frightened, angry and despair filled him until suddenly… an idea struck him. Slowly standing up and walking to where the seasonal spirits lay. Pitch ignored Toothless growls as he neared his rider and friend. Kneeling down and placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I know how to save him…", Pitch says gently.

The Guardians were shocked still at what Pitch is offering. Hiccup dared himself to look up at Pitch, hope filling his eyes.

"How?", Hiccup said brokenly.

Pitch gestured down at Jack's still body.

"You have to remind him who he is. Bring him back…", Pitch clasps Hiccup hands in his own, "With your hands."

Hiccup looked confused for a moment when realization dawned on him. Looking down, Hiccup brought his face close to Jack's, and whispered in his ear.

0

Jack looked around him, it was total darkness. No matter where he run to, darkness was everywhere! Fear was clenching his heart very painfully. Where was the Guardians? Did they win? And most of all, where's Hiccup? Who's Hiccup? Slowly memories started to fade as the shadows began consuming him. Suddenly there was a bright light. Jack shielded himself as he try to find where the light was coming from. There in the darkness was a small light. Then Jack tries to run for it but the shadows were gripping and pulling his legs to slow him down.

_Jack… Jack, come back to me…_

A voice! Jack knew that voice but from where? Suddenly a memory played in his head.

_Why were you following us?_

"_I wasn't following you; I was racing you"_

"_Why?"_

"_No reason."_

The memory faded and was replace by an auburn-haired boy lying unconscious on North's bed. Who's North? Then that memory was replace by four powerful figures. _The Guardians,_ Jack thought.

_Jack, you're the Guardian of Fun. All the children loves you; the Guardians love you… I love you. Please come back to me…_

Hiccup… that was Hiccup's voice. And he says he loves' me, Jack thought happily. Suddenly the weight vanish, and Jack could run again towards the light.

0

Hiccup watches as Jack fluttered his eyes open to reveal a startling lake of blue. Hiccup watches as a small smile cross Jack's lips.

"Jack…", Hiccup whispered.

"Hey… what did I miss?", Jack said humorlessly.

Despite the situation, Hiccup couldn't help but laugh. Even too, Pitch chuckled bringing the Guardian of Fun attention to him.

"Hiccup behind you!", Jack rasped as he was still too weak from losing his energy.

"Jack it's ok… Pitch brought you back to me", Hiccup said.

"He what?...", Jack looked shock for a minute looking at Hiccup then Pitch before a smile grace his features.

"Thanks man, I owe you one", Jack said.

Pitch smiled at Jack's acceptance of his small help after all he has done. The Guardians relaxed seeing their friend was back.

"I still say we don't trust him", Bunnymund growls lowly but it was loud enough for Pitch to hear.

Pitch stood up, "I do not blame you, Bunnymund after all I have done… but I'm willing to work with you to save these children. What do you say?"

Before Bunny could respond, Hiccup stepped up to Pitch and wrapped him in a hug. Pitch tense at the sudden closeness but slowly relax albeit awkward hug.

"Thank you, Pitch. And I say we better get to work then", Hiccup said as he released his hold and helped Jack up.

Pitch calls forth his nightmare and ordered it to remove the shadows clutching the children. The nightmare happy to do its master bidding, chase off the shadows in the children. The children free of the shadows hold, slunk forward and collapse unconsciously. Now free the Guardians stood up proudly. North smiles and laughs as Sandy gave Pitch thumbs up. Pitch nodded awkwardly at the Guardians before opening a vortex to send the children home. Once that was done, they'd all regroup up.

"Now let's get this son of a bitch", Hiccup said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Asura101, here, sorry I haven't written in days. Personal issues had arisen and well couldn't find time to write. I'm here to say that I'm happy to write to you again and therefore here is chapter seventeen! This is rated M and a HiJack fic; you have been warned.**

**Remember I do not own DreamWorks and their works. Thank you.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Hiccup jumped on Toothless back with ornate shield and Inferno in hand. Jack stumble over to them and climbed due to his energy being sucked out of him and under control of Prism, he was still too weak to fly on his own.

"Remind me to never lose my energy to that freak again", Jack grumbled.

Hiccup laugh, "Sure, pal."

With a nudge Toothless shot up into the air and hovered over the Guardians.

"I'll draw Prism out, you guys keep the shadow cats off of me!", Hiccup said.

"So after all that happens, you still go after Prism alone", Bunny growled.

"I won't be alone, Jack and Toothless is with me", and with the trio took off swallowed up in the darkness.

Bunny grumbled curses under his breath, worry seeping deep in his fur. North laughed joyfully before rearing up his double swords.

"Ready Guardians, Pitch? It is time to kick some booty!", North laughed just as the shadows grew and danced.

Out of the shadows came a barrage of onyx felines charging straight at the Guardians and Pitch. Pitch formed a scythe and smiled as he let out a war cry.

"Here we go!", Bunny chuckled humorlessly as he jumped into the fray with his boomerangs.

North made to run and jumped in the mass of shadows of felines, swinging his duel swords that way and that. Tooth and Sandy took to the air, Tooth wings slicing through onyx felines with the help of Pitch's nightmares and Sandy was using his dream cloud using his whips.

0

Prism looked on as the moon continues to darkened. A broad smile cross his features.

"Just a little more…", Prism says but stopped as the darkening moon stopped and started to grew lighter.

"What!", Prism snarled.

"You'll never destroy Man in Moon this way Prism!", said a voice accompanied by a ferocious roar.

Prism turned so quickly that he could've gotten a whiplash. Prism snarled as he spotted the Night Fury rider and his dragon along with his ice friend who should've been under his control. _How_?! Prism thought. The trio shot forward into a dive and the Night Fury released a fireball in his direction. Prism simply sidestepped it, not at all fazed by the impact wave and fire.

"Is that all you've got?", Prism sneered.

"No this is!", Hiccup shouted as the smoke cloud cheered up and revealed the Viking gliding fast towards Prism.

Prism shocked was knocked down to the floor but before he could get up retaliate, he was struck with a bolt of ice encasing him. Now frozen, Prism could only watched as the trio landed before him. Hiccup drew his sword and walked calmly forward, his eye in steely determination.

"You'll face judgement for what you have done against the crimes of the children", Hiccup growled lowly in his throat enough to rival a dragon's.

Hiccup struck Inferno deep in the ice block, straight into Prism chest without cracking the ice. Prism screamed despite being frozen. But smirked when in the recesses of his eye saw his pet hidden in the shadows. However seeing the expression, turned and saw the creature. Pointing his staff at the being of shadows, the crooked end glowing in power. Terebris froze upon found by the ice spirit, growling lowly under its breath it remained stilled.

Prism sent a silent command to his pet at the action of the ice spirit. Terebris snarled and leapt into the air at Jack. Jack without a moment of hesitation shot ice at the creature but the creature dodged and headed straight for Hiccup who had his back turned. However before Terebris could near the boy, a black dragon jumped in between his boy and it, roaring and snarling. Terebris roared and leapt at the dragon. Toothless leaping into the air a moment later and collided with the shadow creature. Toothless clamped his jaws around its throat and closed his powerful jaws, snapping the creatures neck. Terebris felled and landed in a heap on the ground.

Prism looked on outraged as his pet was killed by the Night Fury. Looking down at the autumn spirit, Prism snarled. Hiccup looked up and smirked. Plunging the sword in more deeply causing Prism to scream in pain. Looking down at the boy once more, once again he thought in marvel on how such a boy could be death himself. Prism smiled as Hiccup poured every last power of death into the sword; the ice cracking and shattering into million pieces too small to be considered as dust and snow, revealing nothing but air. Hiccup withdrew his sword and sheathed it. _It's over_, Hiccup thought. Hiccup turned and faced his best friend and love and smiled.

Jack following suite and Toothless with his gummy smile.

0

With the Guardians and Pitch the fighting ceased as the onyx felines froze and turned into mists. The Guardians and Pitch looked amongst themselves before throwing their hands up in victory. For once, happiness and warmth filled Pitch around his home and newfound friends.

0

Elsewhere the dark tree started blooming its white flowers as the color returned back to the tree.

0

The moon regained its light back as a moonbeam shown down into Pitch's Dungeon. In its light, a familiar face was revealed putting the group on edge and Pitch and Hiccup in disbelief. Bunny lurched forward with his weapon poised only to stop when Hiccup stepped forth with his dragon and kneeled. The Guardians mouths drop at the sight, realization dawning their features.

The man chuckled at their antics before speaking to Hiccup, "Rise my old friend. You no need to bow."

Hiccup and Toothless raised themselves but only for the Guardians to bow as well. The moon spirit laugh whole-heartedly.

"Come now, you all fought bravely, and I couldn't be more proud to call you all my Guardians", Man in Moon said.

Pitch jolted at what Man in Moon had said. Timidly, Pitch stepped forth closer to the moon spirit.

"You mean 'all of us as' in me as well, right?", Pitch asks unsurely.

Man in Moon smiled fondly at his old-time friend, "Of course. You have redeemed yourself although you have a long way to gain others trust."

Pitch smiles and bowed his head. Man in Moon turned to Hiccup and Toothless.

"You have lost so much but have also gain as that many, I hope dear friend you are at last at peace?", Man in Moon said.

Hiccup and Toothless looked back at their new family and love then face Man in Moon with a large grin plastered on their faces and nodded.

"Good", and to all he said as he began to fade, "With the battle now finish, let peace and prosperity be years to come."

And with that Man in Moon was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, it's me again and with a special shout out to Court818, thanks for favoriting! I'm glad you'd like my story. This will be the last chapter but I'm happy to say that I've got a new fic on the way. It'll be an anime AU with ROTBTD fic. And it'll be a HiJack. Moving on, this will be the last chapter and it'll be extremely short and sweet. I'm also considering writing a sequel about Hiccup and the previous Guardians, leave reviews on if you want to me go ahead on the sequel. Rated M.**

**I do not own DreamWorks and their works.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

It has been about a year after the Great Battle of the Dark Moon and everything was going back to normal. Well… almost normal as a black mass zoomed past, a blur of blue and white flying right behind.

"I'll beat in a race to North's Workshop!", Jack said as he came flying up next to the Night Fury duo.

Hiccup laughed and Toothless guffawed, "You're on, Frosty!"

The trio raced through the clouds, above and under as they raced to be first place at North's Workshop. Though fortunately for the Night Fury rider pair, the Night Fury was the fastest dragon alive well-err spiritually they flew right past Jack and into the skylight of North's Workshop. Hiccup landed Toothless beside the globe; Jack flying in afterwards.

"No fair! You've got Toothless to fly ya, I'd like to see you do it without the dragon", Jack pouted cutely.

Hiccup chuckled seeing Jack's cute pout, "Come on Jack, it was fun and maybe next time the wind will favor you."

"Yeah", Jack smiled and was about to lean in for a kiss when BOOM.

The large double doors burst open to reveal a jolly North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandman. The Guardians walked up to meet the trio.

"Jack, Hiccup, Toothless! Welcome, glad you could make it!", North said happily, "We've got surprise for you!"

Jack, Toothless, and Hiccup looked at one another before shrugging.

"Sure, North. What is it?", Hiccup asked.

"Come, come, you've must see", North gently pushed Hiccup and Toothless down the hall into a room they haven't been into yet.

The room was spacious and was small and rounded. It was bare of furniture and other materials, except for the windows. The floor was marbled and in the center was a hexagram. The new tile was shaped of a Night Fury with an autumn leaf centering it. Hiccup gasped and Toothless bounded across the room in his excitement. A giant hand clasped down gently on Hiccup's shoulder as he was pulled into a Guardians circle; all were congratulating him and Toothless.

"Welcome into our family, Hiccup and Toothless", North said.


End file.
